nos coeurs saignent
by cashgirl
Summary: 2 personnes font irruptions dans la vie de Lucas et Nathan et vont boulversés leurs vies...Désolée chuis nulle pour les résumés.
1. Chapter 1

**_Nos cœurs saignent_**

**Chapitre 1 :** Rencontre

Lycée de Tree Hill

Et voilà.

Ca recommence encor.

Une nouvelle ville, une nouvelle maison, un nouveau lycée.

Tout est à refaire…encor.

Mon frère est de mauvaise humeur, je le vois.

C'est sûrement ce déménagement qui est la cause de son irritabilité.

Je le comprend, moi aussi j'en ai marre.

_Lucas_

Je m'ennuis.

J'en ai marre de ce cours.

Vivement qu'il se termine que je puisse enfin sortir d'ici.

J'ai besoin d'air, de me dégourdir les jambes…juste ça…

Je ne veux pas aller à l'entraînement, je ne me sens pas le courage d'affrontait Nathan et ses remarques acerbes.

Encor moins de croisé Haley ou Brooke.

Je sens une main se posait sur la mienne.

Peyton.

Elle me sourie, son sourire et magique, je le lui ai déjà dit mais elle ne me crois pas, pourtant il suffit qu'elle me sourie et je me sens tout de suite mieux.

Finalement je vais aller à l'entraînement aujourd'hui, avec Peyton à mes cotés je me sens tout à fait capable de les affrontés.

_Peyton_

Je regarde Lucas.

Il ne suis pas le cours, il est plongeait dans ses pensées.

J'espère que se son des pensées joyeuses, quoique je doute fortement qu'il en ai beaucoup ces derniers temps entre Nathan, Haley et Brooke.

Son regard s'assombris, il est triste.

Je lui prend la main, il se tourne vers moi.

Je lui sourit, il me sourit.

Il me répète souvent que mon sourire et magique mais sait il seulement à quel point le sien et magnifique, porteur de tant de promesse et d'amour.

_Peyton et Lucas_

Je me sens bien ainsi, je voudrais que ce moment dur toujours.

Et voilà, ça y est notre nouvelle classe.

Je vois déjà les regards des autres se posaient sur moi, leur curiosité.

Enfin bon, le point positif c'est que ma sœur et moi somme dans la même classe, nous allons pouvoir affronter cette 'épreuve' à deux.

On y est, plus que quelques secondes et l'on sera de nouveau…les nouveaux, objet de toutes les interrogations et de toutes les questions.

Heureusement mon frère et avec moi, je n'aurai pas à vivre ça toute seule.

Il va le dire…

…Il l'a dit.

« Entrez vous deux.

Votre attention s'il vous plait, j'aimerais vous présentez vos nouveaux camarades.

Voici Sarah et Simon Grey ».

_Simon_

Comme prévu tous les regards se portent sur nous.

Je balaye la classe du regard afin de trouver des places pour Sarah et moi puisqu'il est inévitable que le prof va nous demandez de nous assoires.

Il me fixe tous. Ca m'énerve, on est pas des bêtes de foire.

Mon regard balaye la classe à nouveau, et j'avais tord, ils ne nous observent pas tous.

Pas eux.

Je ne sais pas qui ils sont.

Ils ne s'intéressent pas à nous, ce n'est pas seulement ma sœur et moi qui leur somme indifférent, c'est toute la classe, c'est le monde entier.

Dans leur monde rein ne compte à part l'autre.

Pourtant c'est étrange, je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi mais il me semble évident qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble, ils ne forment pas un couple, le lien qui les unis est différent de l'amour, il est plus fort que cela.

J'ignorais avant de les rencontrer qu'ils pouvaient y avoir des liens plus fort que ceux de l'amour.

Maintenant je sais.

_Sarah_

Et voilà , on y est.

L'inévitable présentation au autres élèves, leurs non moins inévitables regards.

Je préfère reportait mon attention sur mon frère pour ne plus voir leurs yeux inquisiteurs posaient sur moi.

Il a l'air ailleurs, il semble fixait quelque chose.

Je suis intriquée, mon regard suis donc celui de Simon et mes yeux se poses sur deux jeunes.

Je comprend.

Ils ne nous regardent pas. Mon frères et moi ne les intéressons pas et paradoxalement c'est sûrement pour cette raison que Simon s'intéresse à eux.

_Lucas_

Je voudrais que cet instant dur encor, mais je sens des regards pesant posaient sur moi.

Je dois me résoudre à me séparer de Peyton.

_Peyton _

Il les a sentis lui aussi, ces regards scrutateurs qui ne se lassent pas de nous observer.

Il nous faut nous résigner.

_Simon_

Mais qu'est ce que je fait ?

Je ne les connais pas et je les regardent comme des bêtes curieuses.

Je leurs fait exactement ce que je reprochais aux autres il y a à peine quelques secondes de cela.

Il faut que j'arrête.

Mais c'est plus fort que moi, ils m'envoûtent.

Je dois détourner mon regards avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

…

Trop tard.

_Sarah_

Je comprend la fascination de Simon.

Je ne sais pas qui ils sont, mais je sens qu'ils sont différend.

Il faut que j'arrête de les dévisager.

Je suis la première à ne pas aimer être fixer de la sorte et voilà que je mis met moi aussi.

Allez ma vielle…décroche…

…

Trop tard.

_Lucas_

Je me tourne pour voir qui me…non…qui nous dévisages de la sorte .

Il y a deux jeunes, je ne les avaient pas entendus entrée.

Je tourne vers Peyton, mais visiblement elle non plus ne sais pas qui ils sont.

Je me retourne de nouveaux et au passage mon regard accroche celui de la fille.

C'est étrange j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu.

_Sarah_

Le garçon nous regardes, il a l'air surpris, il ne nous avez pas vu entrer.

Je le vois qui se tourne vers son amie, elle est toute aussi perplexe que lui, visiblement elle non plus ne nous avez pas vu.

Le garçon pose à nouveau son regard sur moi.

Nos yeux se croisent.

C'est étrange j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu.

_Peyton_

Tiens on a de la visite.

Je ne les avais pas vu entrer.

Sûrement des nouveaux et a voir comme ils se ressemblent je pariaient pour des frères et sœurs.

Je sens Lucas. Sa présence.

D'un geste je lui fait comprendre que je suis tout aussi surprise que lui.

Il reporte son attention sur nos nouveaux camarades de classe.

Moi aussi.

Je vois le regard azur de mon ami et celui ébène de cette fille s'accrochaient.

Qu'elle est cette étrange sensation qui s'empare de moi ?

_Simon_

Gagner, ils nous ont vu.

Ils semblent perplexe de nous trouvaient là.

Ils étaient visiblement trop pris l'un par l'autre pour nous avoir remarquer.

Lui nous regarde, puis il la regarde elle, puis nous de nouveau.

Ses yeux interceptent ceux de ma sœur.

Qu'elle est cette étrange sensation qui s'empare de moi ?

_Peyton et Simon_

J'éprouve un étrange sentiment de déjà vu,

Sarah…Lucas

Elle…Il ressemble à ce garçon….à cette fille.

Ce n'est pas physique de ce côté-là c'est plutôt le jour et la nuit pourtant…

…quand je regarde Sarah…Lucas j'ai l'impression qu 'il…qu'elle est son reflet dans un miroir.

…à suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**Amitiés

_Simon_

Finalement le prof nous dit de nous assoirent.

C'était prévisible.

Je prend place au fond de la classe à côtés de se 'couple' étrange.

Sarah est à mes côtés.

Vivement que ce cours finisse.

_Sarah_

Je prend place au fond de la classe à côtés de Simon.

A côtés de la fille et du garçon que nous dévisagions un peu plus tôt.

On vient à peine d'arriver en cours et j'en ai déjà marre.

Vivement que ça se termine.

_Simon et Sarah_

Enfin, après d'interminables heures d'attente c'est enfin l'heure de la pause déjeuner, reste plus qu'a trouvé une place pour s'installaient.

_Simon_

On a pris place à une table de libre avec Sarah.

On est seul.

Logique, on ai les nouveaux, personne ne nous adresse la parole.

Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'approchaient des gens que l'on ne connaît pas, mais on ne peu pas franchement dire que les jeunes de Tree Hill soient accueillant.

Puis je les voient.

Les deux jeunes de ce matin.

Ils ont l'air de chercher un endroit pour déjeuner.

Je leur proposerais bien de venir avec Sarah et moi mais après se qui c'est passé ce matin je n'ose pas.

Je trouve soudainement que mon sandwich est des plus fascinant.

« Excusez nous. On peut s'asseoir ?

Il n'y a plus de place nulle part ».

Je suis surpris.

Elle est là, la fille de ce matin, avec son ami.

« Bien sur allez y ».

« Merci.

Au faites je m'appelle Peyton et le garçon là qui a la nez plongé dans son livre c'est Lucas ».

Je réponds

« Moi c'est Simon et à côtés de moi c'est ma sœur Sarah ».

Lucas lève les yeux de son livre.

Je n'avais jamais vu un regard pareil, on a l'impression de voir deux perle de couleur bleu, il a un regard vraiment intense…hypnotisant.

Je crois que l'on ne doit pas se lasser de regarder un tel regard et alors que je le dévisage…je m'en rend bien compte…il prend la parole.

« Vous venez d'emménager ».

C'est ma sœur qui lui répond.

« Oui , on est arrivé en ville avant-hier.

On a même pas eu le temps de défaire nos cartons ».

« Une chance. Ca vous laisse encor la possibilité de plier bagage et de quitter cette ville au plus vite ».

Je le regarde, sur le coup je crois qu'il plaisante, mais il n'en ai rien.

Il est sérieux, monstrueusement sérieux.

_Sarah_

Pourquoi dit il ça ?

Ca veut dire quoi ? Que l'on ai pas les bienvenus ici.

J'essais de cacher mon trouble, mais vu la manière dont Peyton me regarde ça n'a pas l'air d'être une franche réussite.

Je crois que je vais avoir droit à une explication.

« Ne faite pas attention à ce qu'il dit.

Mr est grincheux parce que son père vient d'être élus maire de la ville ».

Alors là je n'y comprend, il devrait plutôt être fier de la réussite de son père.

Pourquoi cette attitude ?

« Dan n'est pas mon père. Il ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais ».

J'ai comme l'impression que la situation familiale de Lucas est plutôt complexe.

Je crois qu'il est préférable de changer de sujet.

« Vous faites quoi en dehors des cours ?

Vous sortez, vous avez des activités extra scolaire ».

« Je suis dans l'équipe des pom-pom girls et Lucas dans celle de basket.

Nos entraînements nous prennes pas mal de temps, sinon en dehors de ça on aime bien sortir faire la fête ».

Je cache ma surprise en apprenant qu'elle fait partis des pom-pom girls et que lui c'est un basketteur.

A les voir je le prenais pour des marginaux mais je me suis trompée apparemment.

Encor heureux que j'étais assise sinon je crois que je me serais retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air, et encor ça a été juste j'ai bien faillit me casser la figure de ma chaise.

Mon frère reprend la conversation.

« Quels endroits vous nous conseillaient si on veux sortir s'amuser ».

« Le Tric est de loin la meilleure boite de la ville, en plus elle est ouverte aux mineurs ».

Lucas ris à la réflexion de son amie, et en quelques secondes il ne reste plus rien de l'atmosphère oppressante qui c'est installé un peu plus tôt.

Une fois calmer il reprend.

« Pey, tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu est l'une des gérante du club ».

« Oui, mais tu oublis que c'est ta mère la proprio. Il faut bien que je fasse de la pub si je veux que les affaires marches ».

« C'est bon, je me rend ».

_Simon_

Un moment j'ai eu peur de m'être tromper sur Peyton et Lucas pendant quelques minutes la tension était vraiment palpable.

J'ai cru quelques secondes que Lucas était un type prétentieux, plonger dans son livre j'avais l'impression qu'il nous snobait Sarah et moi, alors que Peyton essayait de lier connaissance avec nous.

J'avais tord, ce n'est pas qu'il nous snobais, c'est juste qu'il était trop pris dans son livre pour ce rendre dompte de notre présence.

Ensuite quand il a eu cette réaction vis-à-vis de son père, je n'ai pas tout compris mais il semblerait que tout les deux entretiennent une relation difficile.

Enfin ça ne me regarde pas.

Maintenant l'atmosphère est bien plus détendu et j'ai la très net impression que nous sommes en train de devenir amis tous les quatre, à savoir Sarah, Peyton, Lucas et moi.

Ca fait plus d'une heure que l'on ai là a parlé de tout et de rien.

On passe un agréable moment tous ensemble.

_Peyton_

Je crois que l'on ai en train de devenir amis.

C'est pas plus mal vu la situation actuelle avec Nathan, Brooke et Haley.

Lucas et moi avons besoin de faire de nouvelles rencontres.

Simon et Sarah sont plutôt sympa. Ils me font un peu penser à Félix et Anna, dans le sens ou d'après ce que j'ai compris ils ont pas mal voyager ces dernières années.

Heureusement le comparaison s'arrête là , Simon et loin d'être aussi arrogant que l'était Félix.

J'aime la façon dont il couve sa sœur du regard. On voit qu'il tient à elle.

Si tout les frères pouvaient se comporter ainsi.

J'aimerais tant Nathan arrête de s'acharnais sur Lucas.

Après tout il a bien pardonner à Haley, et ce que Lucas lui à fait était sans aucun doute moins grave que ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

Surtout que Lucas n'a agit que dans le but de protéger Nathan alors qu'elle n'a agit que par égoïsme.

Alors que je suis plongée dans mes pensées j'entend une voix familière qui cherche a attiré mon attention.

« Terre appel Jupiter ».

Je souris à mon meilleur ami.

Il agit toujours ainsi lorsque je me laisse emporter par le flot de mes pensées.

Tout du moins il agit comme ça quand il n'est pas lui-même emportais avec moi dans ce petit univers que nous nous sommes bâtis cet été.

Un endroit qui n'appartient qu'a nous et ou nous veillons l'un sur l'autre.

Mon sourire se fane.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourné pour savoir qui s'approche de nous, il me suffit de voir le voile de tristesse qui recouvre désormais le magnifique regard azur de Lucas pour comprendre.

Il va falloir que je me montre forte pour lui.

Je me saisit d'une l'une de ses mains et la tiens fermement dans les deux miennes.

Il me sourit tristement tandis que ses yeux me remercies en silence.

Je porte une de mes mains vers son visage et lui caresse la joue tout en lui murmurant des parole qui je l'espère le réconforte.

« Je suis là ».

Je me rend compte que notre comportement doit porter à confusion pour Simon et Sarah, mais en cet instant je m'en moque.

Ils comprendront bien assez tôt.

_Lucas_

C'est agréable.

J'avais oublié quel effet cela faisait d'avoir des amis, et de pouvoir discuter avec eux de tout et de rien comme n'importe quel ado de notre âge.

J'avais pas ressentis ça depuis l'an dernier.

Bien avant que Chris ou Dan ne se mêlent de nos vies.

Bien sur il y a Peyton mais ce n'est pas pareil Peyton c'est une partie de moi.

Nous somme un tout … Indissociable.

Je crois que ma mère a raison de dire que nous somme trop pris l'un part l'autre et qu'il nous faut rencontrer des gens.

Des gens qui nous obligerais a être moins pris l'un par l'autre sans pour autant nous éloignés l'un de l'autre.

On conserverais notre liens sans pour autant le laisser nous couper du reste du monde.

Je crois que c'est ce dont ma mère et le père de Peyton on peur, qu'elle est moi nous nous enfermions dans cette relation et que nous rejetions les autres pour ne plus souffrir.

Et je crois que l'on vient juste de rencontrer les bonne personnes.

…

J'apprécies Sarah et Simon, ils sont plutôt sympa.

De plus je n'arrive pas à ma défaire de cette impression que Sarah et moi somme semblable.

Mais semblable en quoi ?

Simon viens de faire une réflexion qui me fait rire, par contre Peyton n'a eu aucune réaction.

Etrange…

….pas si étrange que ça finalement, elle semble être plonger dans ses pensées.

Aller il est temps de ramener miss Sawyer parmis nous.

« Terre appel Jupiter ».

Elle me sourit.

Je sais qu'elle adore quand je la 'réveille' de cette manière.

Je lui sourit en retour.

Je me sens bien et heureux.

Un bonheur de courte durée.

Je n'ai pas besoin de dire à Peyton qui arrive, bien qu'elle leurs tourne le dos elle sais déjà qui se dirige vers nous.

Elle se saisit d'une de mes mains, pour nous donner du courage.

Elle me rassure en me disant qu'elle est là.

Passe une de ses mains sur ma joue dans un geste de réconfort.

Je vois que Sarah et Simon ne comprennent pas ce qui arrive.

Ca ne vas pas durer.

_Sarah_

Que se passe t il ?

On s'amusaient bien tout les quatre et puis soudain Peyton et Lucas sont devenus bien sombre.

J'aimerais qu'ils m'expliquent ce qui leur arrive.

_Simon_

Sarah a sentis comme moi le changement d'atmosphère.

Peyton et Lucas semblent tendu tout un coup.

Si elle fixe son regard sur Lucas, ce dernier en revanche observe un groupe de jeunes qui se dirigent vers nous.

Est-ce eux le problème ?

Il y a trois garçons et trois filles.

Attendons.

Je crois que je vais pas tarder à comprendre ce qui se passe ici.

… à suivre …

**o** et voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira

**O Laisser moi tout plein de reviwes O PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE v **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :** Confrontations

_Sarah_

J'aimerais bien que l'on m'explique ce qui se passe.

Il y a encor quelques instants on passaient tous un moment agréable, alors que maintenant l'atmosphère et si tendu.

Je regarde tour à tour mon frère, qui n'a pas plus l'air que moi de comprendre ce qui se passe.

Peyton dont les expressions hésite entre inquiétude et colère.

Et enfin Lucas dont les yeux se sont recouvèrent d'un voile de tristesse.

On ne se connais pas depuis longtemps et pourtant le voir ainsi me fait mal.

J'ignore les raison de la peine de mon amis, pourtant je sens une vague de colère naître et grandir en moi.

Colère dirigeait contre ceux qui sont la cause du chagrin de Lucas, et ceux quelqu'ils soient.

Je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps mais Lucas et mon amis et je supporte pas que l'on fasse du mal à mes amis.

J'en suis là dans mes réflexions quand une voix masculine s'élève pour briser le silence qui nous entourent.

« Tiens des nouvelles têtes. Je pense pas vous avoir jamais vu… ».

Je me retourne et me retrouve face à face avec un groupe de six jeunes gens.

Il y a trois garçons et trois filles.

La voix de Peyton s'élève a son tour.

Je sursaute, elle est si froide et impersonnelle comparer à tout à l'heure.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Nathan ? ».

« Juste faire les présentations avec vos nouveaux amis ».

Je n'aime pas le ton de sa voix, c'est un ton narquois et arrogant.

Un ton qui indique clairement qu'en vérité il n'en a rien a faire de moi ou de mon frère.

Nous ne sommes qu'une excuse pour justifier sa présence ici.

Ca me met mal à l'aise.

Peyton en revanche ne se laisse pas démonter.

Chapeau !

« Bien.

Nathan je te présente Sarah et son frère Simon.

Sarah, Simon je vous présent Nathan, Tim, Chris ainsi que Haley, Brooke et Rachel ».

_Simon_

Je n'aime pas la manière dont Nathan nous toise Sarah et moi.

Je peux facilement lire la colère te la jalousie dans son regard.

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi.

On ne se connais même pas, alors pourquoi cette haine a notre égard ?

Je le vois détourner son attention de nous pour la reporter sur Lucas.

Mais bon sens et ce que quelqu'un va prendre le peine de m'expliquer se qui se passe.

Lucas a l'air à la foi triste et résigner.

C a me fait de la peine de le voir ainsi.

« Que veux tu Nathan ? ».

« Te dire que l'entraînement commencera une heure plus tôt aujourd'hui ».

« Bien j'y serai ».

Lucas a l'air de vouloir écourter cette discutions au maximum, ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas de Nathan.

« T'as intérêts a faire mieux que la dernière fois.

Je veux le gagner ce championnat moi ».

Lucas ne bronche pas.

Nathan continu sur sa lancer.

« Même un éclopé joue mieux que toi ».

Cette foi s'en ai trop.

« Fou lui la paix ».

_Nathan_

Non mais pour qui il se prend celui la.

Il viens a peine d'arriver qu'il s'accapare mon frère.

En plus il ose me donnait des ordres.

Je peux pas les encaisser ces deux là.

Non.

Réflexion faite je peux pas me les encaisser ses trois là.

Lucas est MON frère.

« T'es qui toi pour me donner des ordres ».

« Un amis de Lucas ».

« Vraiment… ».

« Oui ».

« Tu viens à peine de débarquer et pfouit emballer c'est peser vous voilà toi et ta sœur propulsaient au rang de protecteur et de chevalier servant de Lucas ».

Il a l'air vraiment énervé.

J'ai fait mouche on dirait.

Bien fait pour lui.

« On peut savoir pour qui tu te prend pour oser nous parlais de la sorte à Lucas, à ma sœur ou à moi ».

« Je fait se que bon me semble ».

« Et de quel droit ».

« Lucas est mon frère, donc je lui parle comme j'en ai envies ».

Toucher couler le pot de colle.

J'espère qu'avec ça il va avoir la bonne idée d'aller voir ailleurs si Lucas y est.

Et si par la même occasion il pouvait me débarrasser de son idiote de frangine et de Peyton, il me rendrais un fier service.

Il me gonfle celui là, je préfère reportais mon attention sur mon frère.

Il reste anormalement silencieux.

Il ne me regarde même pas.

Je VEUX qu'il me regarde, je VEUX qu'il fasse attention à moi.

« T'as pas intérêt d'arriver en retard à l'entraînement, et t'as surtout intérêt d'assurer cette fois ».

« J'abandonne ».

QUOI ?

Qu'est ce qu'il viens de dire.

_Lucas_

Nathan et les autres sont là.

Une énième rencontre 'fortuite'.

Une énième confrontation.

Comme d'habitude Nathan s'en prend à moi.

Tim et Chris se marrent.

Haley, Brooke et Rachel restent en retrait…silencieuses.

Je crois que c'est ce qui me fait le plus mal.

Plus mal encor que les mots acerbes de Nathan.

Leurs silence.

Si je ne dit rien Nathan lâchera peut être l'affaire.

Peine perdu.

Je sens que Peyton et sur le point de perdre patience et de l'envoyer promener.

Simon a été plus rapide qu'elle.

Ma Pey c'est fait devancer sur ce coup là, et je vois a son regard que se n'est pas pour lui déplaire.

Je crois que Sion viens de gagner ses galons d'amitiés au prés du général Peyton.

Il a beau faire face à Nathan, Simon ne fait pas le poids.

Quand Nathan prend une décision il s'y tiens jusqu'au bout..

Et voilà, qu'est ce que je disais.

J'en ai assez.

Je suis fatigué de toute cette histoire.

J'abandonne.

« J'abandonne ».

Voilà, ça y est, je l'ai dit.

Enfin.

Cette fois tout est terminer.

Plus de retour en arrière possible.

Ils sont tous sous le choc.

Ils ne comprennent pas ou je veux en venir.

« Tu abandonnes quoi ? ».

Haley.

Sa voix est chevrotante.

L'émotion sans doute.

Mais quelle émotion ?

Peur. Tristesse.

Ou

Joie. Soulagement.

« Tout.

J'abandonne tout ».

Je ne les regarde plus.

Je me concentre sur Peyton.

Ma Pey.

La seule qui ne m'ai pas abandonné.

La seule qui puisse me soutenir.

J'ai pris une décision et je dois m'y tenir.

Et ce quoiqu'il arrive.

Quel qu'en soit les conséquences.

Mes yeux ne se détachent pas de ceux de mon amie.

C'est maintenant ou jamais.

« Terminer.

J'en peux plus.

Je n'ai plus ni la force, ni le courage, ni l'envies de me battre.

J'arrête tout a commencer par le basket.

Fini, je quitte l'équipe.

Je suis fatigué de me battre pour tenter retrouver ce que j'ai perdu.

J'ai perdu mon frère, mon amie d'enfance et ma petite amie.

Et bien qu'il en soit ainsi.

Je ne me battrais plus pour regagner la confiance de mon frère, l'amitié de mon amie ou l'amour de celle que j'aime.

Cette fois tout est bien fini.

J'abandonne.

Je tire un trait sur le passé.

J'en ai assez de souffrir.

Je veux que tout ça s'arrête.

Je veux être à nouveaux heureux.

Je vais suivre les conseils de ma mère te de ton père et employait mon énergie pour me bâtir une nouvelle vie avec de nouveaux amis, de nouvelles activités et de nouveaux centre d'intérêts.

Faire table rase du passé.

Tout recommencer en ne gardant qu'une seule chose de ma vie d'avant.

TOI ».

Au début je parlais pour que tous entendent, pour qu'ils sachent le mal qu'ils m'avaient fait.

A la fin je ne parlais plus que pour elle…ma Pey.

_Peyton_

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Nathan s'acharne ainsi sur son frère.

Lucas a l'air si triste.

J'ai bien envies de lui dire ma façon de penser à cet abrutis.

Je sens que je vais craquer.

Cette fois je craque.

Ah…

Simon l'a fait avant moi.

Il a visiblement moins de patience que moi.

Et moins de repartis aussi.

A sa décharge il faut dire qu'il ne connais pas notre situation et puis se faire envoyer en pleine poire que le type odieux qui vous insulte depuis dix minutes et également le frère du garçon dont vous venez de pendre le défense ça ne doit pas aidez non plus.

Lucas a l'air triste.

Triste et résigner.

Je crois que cette fois c'est la fin.

« J'abandonne ».

Voilà, ça y est.

Le point de non retour viens d'être atteint.

Lucas accroche mon regard, je sais ce qu'il y cherche.

Du courage.

Il a pris une décision, certainement la plus difficile de toute sa vie.

Maintenant il chercher mon soutient pour aller jusqu'au bout de ses résolutions.

Pour ne pas flancher.

Je n'écoute pas vraiment ce qu'il dit.

Je me concentre sur une autre conversation.

Muette celle là.

Un échange entre nos âmes.

Je ne capte que les derniers mots prononçaient par Lucas, parce que ses mots il les a dit pour moi.

Ils me sont destinés, à moi et rien qu'a moi.

« …

Tout recommencer en ne gardant qu'une seule chose de ma vie d'avant.

TOI ».

Il se lève sans un mot.

Sans un regard pour son frères et toute sa clique.

Il me sourit.

Echange quelques mots avec Sarah et Simon, leurs proposant de se retrouver plus tard.

Ils acquiescent.

Ils sont un peu perdu, mais ils acquiescent quand même.

Lucas me sourit a nouveau et part.

Il n'a pas besoin de me dire ou il va.

Je le sais déjà.

Nathan esquisse un pas dans sa direction, il a l'air de vouloir le rejoindre.

Je lui saisit le bras pour l'arrêter.

Lucas a besoin d'être seul, et le dernière chose qu'il lui faut c'est une énième confrontation avec Nathan.

« Laisse le ».

« Je dois lui parler ».

« Non ».

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre a recevoir de toi Peyton ».

« Je t'avais pourtant mise en garde.

Je t'avais prévenu que si tu continuais ainsi tu aller finir par le perdre.

Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter, alors maintenant assume.

Aujourd'hui tu as perdu ton frère mais quelque part tu as de la chance car tu aurais pu perdre beaucoup plus ».

« Qu'est ce que tu insinues ».

« Rien.

Autrefois il a commis l'erreur de vouloir te protéger et ce malgré toi.

Il a commis des erreurs et a perdu ta confiance.

Je peux comprendre que tu lui en ai voulu, mais ce que tu lui a fait par la suite…c'était digne de Dan ».

« Je… ».

« Ne m'interromps pas.

C'est Haley qui est partis, elle qui t'as abandonné, elle qui t'as brisé le cœur.

C'est Lucas qui as pris des risques, subit les chantages de Dan, qui tas consolé, protégé et soutenu, c'est lui qui…

C'est elle qui t'as trahis et pourtant c'est a elle que tu a pardonné et c'est après Lucas que tu t'ai acharné.

Je ne comprend pas et je ne veux pas comprendre.

Depuis plus d'un an Lucas souffre seul dans son coin, sans jamais se plaindre.

Aujourd'hui tout ce qu'il veut c'est profité de temps qu'il lui reste.

C'est être heureux.

Je ne vous laisserais pas ni toi, ni Dan, ni Haley, ni qui que se soit d'autre lui faire d'avantage de mal.

Maintenant il n'est plus seul et temps que je vivrais il ne le sera plus jamais ».

_Sarah_

Il y a tant de colère et de mépris dans la voix de Peyton.

Et de la tristesse aussi.

Profiter du temps qu'il lui reste.

Qu'est ce que Peyton a voulu dire par là ?

Il semblerais que dans le chaos des événements qui nous entour je suis la seule a avoir relever cette phrase, les autres n'ont pas l'air d'avoir entendu ses quelques mots.

Ils sont trop choqués par les discours successifs de Lucas et Peyton.

Résignation et tristesse pour l'un.

Colère et ressentiment pour l'autre.

Il y avait tant de haine dans chacun des mots qu'elle a prononcé.

De la haine ou par deux fois j'ai entendu vibrer des notes de désespoirs.

'C'est lui qui est…'

'Le temps qui lui reste'.

Des mots parmis tant d'autre.

Des mots aux quels je suis la seule a avoir prêter attention.

Comme si quelque part ils avaient été dit pour moi.

Je me trompe peut être mais je crois que je commence a comprendre pourquoi ce matin lorsque j'ai rencontrer Lucas pour la première fois il m'a semblé me reconnaître en lui alors que nous sommes si différend.

S'il vous plaît faite que j'ai tord.

…à suivre…

**o et voilà un nouveau chapitre…o**

J'avais oublier il est bien évident qu'aucun les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage TT


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**Semblable

_Peyton_

Un mois c'est écoulé depuis la 'rupture' entre Lucas et Nathan.

Ce dernier a bien évidemment essayer de parler avec Lucas mais jusqu'à présent il c'est heurté à un mur.

Mis a part ça le mois qui vient de s'écouler était plutôt pas mal.

Plus que ça même.

On a vraiment appris a connaître Sarah et Simon.

Les inséparables comme dit Lucas.

Jamais l'un sans l'autre.

La première fois que Lucas les a appelé comme ça, sa a bien fait rire Simon qui lui a fait remarquer que bien que lui et moi n'étions pas frère et sœur mous étions tout aussi inséparable.

Il y a cependant une chose qui me met mal à l'aise avec eux.

Je n'arrive pas a me défaire de cette étrange impression qu'il existe un lien entre Lucas et Sarah.

Une ressemblance.

Mais laquelle ?

« Salut ».

Wouahou.

Simon.

Il m'a fait peur.

Je ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« 'lut ».

« A quoi tu rêve ? ».

« Hein ! ».

« Quand je suis arrivé tu m'as donné l'impression d'être plonger dans tes pensées ».

« Ah oui.

Ce n'était rien d'important ».

« T'aurais pas vu Sarah ».

« Avec Lucas ».

Son regard s'assombris.

De l'inquiétude.

Il a ce regard en permanence, mais c'est encor plus flagrant quand Sarah n'est pas là.

Je me demande bien pourquoi il la couve autant.

Toujours a faire attention qu'elle ne se blesse pas.

Toujours a faire attention a ce qu'elle fait.

Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou je l'ai vu faire une chose à la place de sa sœur.

Comme hier, on devait découper des articles de journaux pour le cour de littérature et dés qu'il là vu avec une paire de ciseaux entre les mains il c'est énervé et la lui a arraché.

Vraiment très protecteur le frèrot.

Contrairement à d'autre.

«Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? ».

« De quoi tu parles ».

« Avec Sarah.

Pourquoi tu la traite comme si elle était une poupée de verre ?

Tu ne lui laisse quasiment aucune liberté.

On dirait que tu as peur qu'elle se brise ».

_Simon_

Un mois.

Cela fait déjà un mois qu'avec Sarah on a emménagé à Tree Hill.

Un mois qu'a eu lieu la scène entre Lucas et Nathan.

Je n'ai pas osé demander d'explication.

Ni a Peyton.

Ni a Lucas.

Ils n'en n'ont jamais reparlé depuis ce jour.

Devant nous tout du moins.

Avec Sarah on n'a rien demander, ils nous en parlerons quand ils seront prés a le faire.

De plus je crois que la discrétion dont nous faisons preuve ma sœur et moi et l'une des raisons qui font que l'on s'entend si bien tout les quatre.

Après tout Sarah et moi savons ce que c'est que d'avoir des secrets.

En parlant de Sarah je me demande ou elle a bien pu passer.

Voilà Peyton.

Je vais lui demander.

Elle est avec Lucas.

J'espère qu'elle fait attention.

Peyton me regarde bizarrement, je crois qu'elle se pose des questions sur mon attitude vis-à-vis de ma sœur.

BINGO.

Qu'est ce que je disais.

Non c'est sur ma sœur n'est pas faites de verre.

Je sais que Peyton aimerais des explications, mais elle ne peut pas comprendre.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre ».

« C'est sur que si tu ne m'explique pas il n'y a aucune chance pour que j'y arrive ».

Sa voix tremble légèrement.

Je crois que sans le vouloir je l'ai blessé.

Je m'en veux.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

C'est juste que c'est compliqué ».

« Dis moi.

Je pourrais peut être t'aider ».

Elle a fixer son regard chocolat sur moi.

J'ai envies de tout lui dire.

J'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, mais d'un autre côté j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction.

Non c'est Peyton, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en elle.

C'est décider.

Je me lance.

« Sarah est malade ».

Je vois ses yeux s'assombrir, mais elle me fait signe de continuer.

« Elle est hémophile ».

« Hémophile ? ».

« Oui, c'est une maladie du sang.

Si jamais elle se blesse, même légèrement, si elle saigne, son sang coule sans jamais s'arrêter et ça même si sa blessure et superficielle…elle ne cicatrise pas ».

« Maintenant je comprend ton attitude envers elle ».

Elle dit cela d'une voix calme.

Si calme.

Il n'y a aucune pitié dans sa voix.

Et j'ignore pourquoi mais ça me met en colère.

Je ne peux plus me retenir.

Toute ses émotions que je gardais enfouis au fond de mon cœur la peur, le désespoir et la colère me submerge en un instant.

J'explose.

« Comment peux tu me dire une chose pareil.

Bien sur que non, tu ne comprends pas.

Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Tu ne sais pas se que c'est que de voir la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde vivre avec en permanence une menace de mort au dessus de la tête.

Tu ne sais pas ce que sais que de s'inquiéter à chaque minutes, chaque seconde pour cette personne.

Vivre… ».

« Dans la peur constante de la perdre ».

J'en étais presque arrivé a hurler et le calme avec lequel Peyton a interrompu ma tirade me ramène brutalement à la réalité.

Il n'y a plus aucune chaleur dans ses yeux, juste du froid et de la colère.

Une froide colère.

Elle continue sur sa lancée tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur les miens.

« Ce que c'est que de se dire que chaque instant qui passe et peut être le dernier.

De ce réjouir de chaque seconde que l'on a réussi a voler à la mort tout en redoutant qu'a la prochaine elle ne gagne la partie et n'emporte la personne la plus importante de votre vie loin de vous et à jamais ».

Je la regarde incrédule.

Cette fois c'est moi qui ne comprend pas.

Comment ?

Comment peut elle décrire avec autant de précision ce que je ressent.

Soudain une pensée s'impose à moi.

Je ne sais pas d'où me viens cet éclaire de compréhension, mais je sui sur que c'est ça.

Et dans un murmure à peine audible je formule ma pensée.

« Lucas ».

Son regard change à nouveaux.

Il se charge à la fois d'amour, d'amitié, de compassion, de tristesse et de peur.

Je la vois qui hoche timidement la tête.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? ».

« HCM ».

« ? ».

« C'est une maladie cardiaque.

Une malformation.

Il suis un traitement , mais son cœur n'en reste pas moins fragile.

Le stress, la fatigue, la peur.

Une émotion trop forte.

Un effort physique trop intense.

Tous ça.

Et plus encor, son des facteurs de risque pour lui.

Un rien et son cœur peut s'arrêter.

Comma ça… ».

_Peyton_

Je vois le visage de Simon se décomposer au fur et a mesure que je lui parle de la maladie de Lucas.

Je lis également plusieurs interrogations dans son regard.

« Je ne comprend pas, si la maladie de Lucas et si grave pourquoi Nathan s'acharne t il après lui.

Il doit bien savoir que c'est dangereux pour son frère ».

« Nathan ne sais rien de la maladie de Lucas.

Les seuls personnes au courant mis à part son médecin sont toi, moi et Dan le père de Lucas ».

« Et Karen ».

« Elle ne sais rien.

Lucas n'en a parlé à personne.

Il ne veux pas que ça se sache.

Il ne veux pas de la pitié de gens ».

« Pourquoi me l'avoir dit alors ».

« Parce que toi tu peux nous comprendre.

Et parce que comme ça a partir d'aujourd'hui je ne serais plus seule pour veiller sur Lucas et toi tu ne seras plus seul pour veiller sur Sarah.

A nous deux nous parviendrons peut être a empêcher le pire ».

Oui a nous deux nous pourrons peut être empêcher l'inévitable de se produire.

Je ne peux pas.

Je ne veux pas perdre Lucas.

Avec Simon à mes côtés je me sens quelque peu rassurée.

Etant donné ce qu'il vit avec Sarah il est le seul a pouvoir me comprendre et a pouvoir m'aider.

A partir de maintenant nous serons deux.

Deux pour veiller sur deux anges.

Deux êtres en équilibre entre deux mondes.

N'appartenant ni à l'un, ni à l'autre et paradoxalement appartenant aux deux à la fois.

A nous de veiller à ce que le second ne prenne pas le pas sur le premier.

Les garder dans le monde des vivants.

Pour les préserver du monde des morts.

Et aujourd'hui je sais enfin pourquoi Sarah et Lucas se ressemble tant.

Deux êtres fragiles et perdus rattacher à la vie par un fil tellement menu qu'il peut rompre à tout instant.

A nous désormais de faire ne sorte que cela n'arrive pas.

Je ne sais pas si on vas y arriver mais à nous deux on a deux fois plus de chance d'y parvenir.

Aussi aujourd'hui pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'ose à nouveaux espéré en l'avenir.

…à suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**Du côté de Nathan and Co

_Nathan_

Comment ?

Comment en somme nous arriver là ?

Cela fait plus d'un mois que je me ressasse sans cesse la même question.

Question toujours sans réponse.

Bon récapitulons.

Tout a commencé il y a deux ans quand Lucas et entrée chez les Ravens.

Ensuite…

Je voulais lui faire du mal, alors j'ai séduit Haley.

Lui prendre sa meilleure amie me semblait être une bonne idée à l'époque.

Oui mais voilà.

Au final j'ai fait le jeu de l'arroseur arrosé.

Non seulement je suis tombé amoureux d'Haley, tellement amoureux que j'ai même été jusqu'à l'épousé.

Mais en plus je me suis rapprochés de mon frère.

Et soyons honnête je n'ai pas fait que me rapprocher de lui, je me suis attaché a lui, vraiment attacher.

J'ai compris que je tenais à lui le jour ou il a eu son accident.

Ensuite…

Ensuite j'ai épousé Haley.

Lucas est partis.

Dan a fait sa crise cardiaque.

Lucas est revenus.

Haley est partis.

Et je crois que c'est a partir de ce moment là que tout a dérapé.

« Nathan ».

« Haley ».

« Tu repense encor a ce qui c'est passé avec Lucas ».

« Oui ».

« Tu n'as toujours pas réussis a lui parlais ».

« Non.

Et toi ? ».

« Non.

Y a Peyton qui fait barrage ».

« Mh.

Moi aussi elle m'empêche de le voir, et les rares fois ou j'ai réussis a approché Lucas je me suis heurté à un mur de silence.

« Je sais. Il ne me parle plus a moi non plus ».

« … ».

_Haley_

Comment en et t'on arrivé là ?

On a perdu Lucas.

C'est idiot de présenter les choses ainsi.

Je le sais.

Mais c'est ce que je ressens.

C'est sûrement ce que Nathan ressens aussi.

Et Brooke.

A nous trois on forme un beau trio d'imbécile.

Au final il n'y a que Peyton qui ne se soit pas planter en beauté.

Elle, elle a su voir au delà des apparences.

Elle a vu la souffrance de Lucas qui se cachait derrière son éternel sourire.

On a tous cru que tant que Lucas continuerait de sourire.

Tant qu'il continuerait le basket.

Alors on était libre de tout faire et de tout rire.

On avait tord.

Son sourire n'était qu'une façade.

On l'a compris.

Mais trop tard.

Peyton et la seule a avoir fait l'effort de regarder ce qu'il y avait derrière le masque.

Peut être avions nous peur de ce que nous allions voir.

On est vraiment un beau trio d'idiot.

« Ou est Brooke ? ».

C'est Nathan qui me pose cette question.

Il sait ou est Brooke.

Il veut juste engager la conversation pour nous obliger, a lui comme a moi, a penser a autre chose.

C'est inutile.

Car inévitablement on en reviendras a Peyton et a Lucas.

« Elle avait deus, trois choses a mettre au point avec Rachel ».

« Quelle chose ».

« Notre nouvelle chorée.

Il a fallu la refaire entièrement maintenant que … enfin … tu vois … comme on a un pom-pom girl en moins ».

Qu'est ce que je disais.

Trois minutes chronomètre en main et nous revoilà a parler de Peyton.

« Elle ne devrais pas tarder a nous rejoindre avec Chris, Rachel et Tim ».

« C'est bien ».

Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi on a intégré Chris a notre groupe.

Il est en grande partis responsable de tout ce gâchis.

Mais on dirait que Nathan s'en moque.

Je crois que ces derniers mois rien ne compte plus réellement pour lui.

Rien a part Lucas.

« C'est nous que vous attendiez ».

« Brooke.

Vous en avez mis du temps ».

« Désolée j'avais une chose a faire avant ».

« Quelle chose ? ».

« Je…

J'ai décidé de refaire la déco de mon casier ».

« Tu as fait QUOI ? ».

Nathan a presque hurler la dernière phrase.

Il semble choqué.

Je le comprends.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris de faire une chose pareil.

_Nathan_

Brooke et les autres viennent d'arriver.

Ca devrait me faire plaisir de les voir.

Ce sont mes amis.

Mais en faites je m'en fiche.

Il pourraient tout aussi bien ne pas être là, ça ne ferait pas de différence.

Il n'y a que la présence de Haley qui m'importe.

Les autres je m'en fiche.

Tous les autres.

Sauf Lucas.

J'écoute la conversation de Brooke d'une oreille distraite.

Elle a fait quoi ?

« Tu as fait QUOI ? ».

C'était plus fort que moi.

Je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de crier.

Elle a changé la déco de son casier.

Elle a osé faire ça.

C'est mon frère qui avait décorée son casier au début de l'année.

Et elle, elle a tout viré.

Comme si ce n'était pas important.

Qu'est ce que ça veut dire.

Qu'elle a renoncé a Lucas.

Qu'elle abandonne l'idée même d'essayer de le reconquérir.

Jamais.

Moi je n'abandonnerais jamais.

Peu importe le temps que ça me prendra.

Une semaine, un mois, un an, dix ans.

Un jour j'arriverais a parler a Lucas.

Un jour il m'écoutera.

Un jour il me pardonnera.

Mon regard croise celui de Haley.

Et j'y lit la même détermination que moi.

Nous on n'abandonne pas.

_Brooke_

J'ai rendez vous avec Nathan et les autres.

Ils doivent m'attendre.

J'ai encor une chose a faire avant de les rejoindre.

Mon casier.

Celui que Lucas a décoré pour moi.

A cette époque on avait encor une chance d'être ensemble.

Mais j'ai tout gâcher.

J'ai couché avec Chris.

Je crois que Lucas m'aurait pardonné si je lui avait demandé.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Quand il est venu me voir.

Pour parler.

Je lui ai dit que je n'avais aucune explication a lui donner.

Que lui et moi on avait une relation non exclusive.

Que je pouvais coucher avec qui bon me semble.

Et pour lui prouvait, j'ai remis ça avec Chris.

J'avais tord.

Je le savais.

Mais j'avais peur de souffrir.

Aujourd'hui il est temps que je prenne mes responsabilités.

Je vide mon casier de toutes les décorations de Lucas.

Parce que maintenant je sais que nous ne pourront plus jamais être ensemble.

Ce casier c'était un peu mon espoir secret.

Aujourd'hui je n'en ai plus.

Je suis enceinte.

Je l'ai découvert hier.

Comment puis je espérée que Lucas me pardonne un jour.

Alors que je porte l'enfant de Chris.

Nathan et Haley on encor une chance d'arranger les choses.

J'espère pour eux qu'il vont y arriver.

J'ai finit de vider mon casier.

Je rejoins Tim, Rachel et Chris.

Il faudra que je lui parle.

Je sais par avance qu'il ne voudra pas de cet enfant.

Il ne m'aime pas.

Il aime Haley.

Qui aime Nathan.

Qui en aimé en retour.

Je ne l'aime pas.

J'aime Lucas.

Qui aime Peyton.

Qui en ai aimé en retour.

Ils ne s'en rendent pas compte.

Je crois que c'est a cause de moi.

Pour ne pas me faire souffrir.

J'espère pour eux qu'ils s'en rendront compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

Pour qu'ils ne commettent pas la même erreur que moi.

Je vois Nathan et Haley.

Je me recompose un visage de circonstance.

J'ai un peu peur de leur réaction quand je leur dirait que j'ai abandonné tout espoir.

Je leur expliquerais.

Plus tard.

Il faut d'abord que je parle avec Chris.

Il ne m'aime pas.

Je ne l'aime pas.

Mais j'aime cet enfant qui n'ai pas encor né.

Aussi qu'importe sa réaction.

Je vais garder cet enfant.

Nathan est furieux.

Haley ne comprend pas.

Mais c'est pas grave.

Plus tard ils sauront.

Je les regarde tout les deux.

Ils ont l'air plus déterminer que jamais.

Ca ma rassure.

Je suis contente pour eux.

Je sais qu'ils y arriveront.

Parce que Lucas les aimes.

Et qu'il pardonne toujours a ceux qu'il aime.

_Chris_

Y commence tous a me fatiguer.

Mais pourquoi je les supporte moi.

Haley.

Evidemment.

Cette fille m'obsède.

Elle est tout ce que je recherche chez une fille.

Belle, intelligente, avec un don innée pour la musique.

Bref la fille parfaite pour Chris Keller.

Les choses ne pouvaient pas mieux se passer.

Avec Nathan qui est obsédait par l'idée de se réconcilier avec son frère.

Il ne fait plus attention a moi.

De plus sans Lucas dans les pattes, Haley est plus vulnérable.

Y a plus rien pour se mettre en travers de mon chemin.

Bientôt Haley sera a moi.

_Rachel_

Ils sont assez spéciaux ceux là.

En emménageant dans ce patelin j'avais peur de m'ennuyer.

Mais j'avais tord.

Avec toutes leurs histoires j'ai l'impression d'assister a un soap en direct.

Amour, fraternité, amitié, trahison, haine, vengeance, pardon.

Y a tout les ingrédients.

Ouhais mais voilà, moi j'en ai marre de faire de la figuration.

Jusqu'à présent je me suis contentée d'observer.

Ils ont tous l'air de vouloir quelque chose.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

C'est mon cas a moi aussi.

A partir de maintenant je rentre dans le jeu.

Et bientôt…

Lucas Scott sera à moi.

…à suivre…

! et voilà un nouveau chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira…si c'est le cas laisser moi plein de reviews.

Laisser moi quand même plein de reviews même si ça ne vous plaît pas !

MICI v


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**Plus jamais seul

_Simon._

Parlais à Peyton m'as fait du bien.

Avec Sarah on avait prévu de leur parler.

Mais pas si tôt.

On devait le faire ensemble.

Après s'être mis d'accord.

On avait imaginé ce moment.

On avait fomenté tout un tas de scénario.

Des plus pessimistes, au plus optimistes, mais a aucun moment nous n'avions imaginé ça.

Maintenant je sais pourquoi j'avais cette impression étrange avec Lucas, a chaque fois que je le voyais il me faisait irrémédiablement penser à Sarah.

Et cette impression était encor plus forte quand je les voyaient ensemble.

Aujourd'hui je comprend.

Sarah et Lucas.

Lucas et Sarah.

Tous les deux condamner par la maladie.

Un même destin.

Celui de mourir jeune.

NON.

Cela n'arrivera pas.

J'y veillerais.

Nous y veillerons.

Et en attendant je vais me faire passer un de ses savons par Sarah quand elle va savoir que j'ai tout dit à Peyton, sans même l'avoir avertis.

Ca vas chauffer pour mon matricule.

La voilà justement qui arrive avec Lucas.

Je vais en avoir pour mon grade, vu le regard qu'elle me jette elle a déjà compris.

Attention.

5.4.3.2.1….

« Simon Ethan Grey comment as-tu osé ? ».

_Sarah._

Avec Lucas nous avons prévu de rejoindre Peyton et Simon, sinon je crains que mon frère ne me fasse une crise pour avoir filé sans rien dire.

Cible en vue.

On se rapproche.

Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Peyton me regarde différemment des autres jours.

Je ne serais pas dire au juste de quoi il retourne, tous se que je sais c'est que c'est différent.

Simon quand à lui , il a l'air mal à l'aise.

Se pourrait il ?

NON.

Impossible.

On avait juré de le faire ensemble.

Et de se consulter avant de le faire.

Je ne me souviens pas d'une quelconque discussion y faisant allusion de prés ou de loin.

A moins que je ne soit frapper d'une soudaine amnésie.

Pourtant Peyton à l'aire vraiment différente par rapport aux autres jours.

Et Simon a l'air VRAIMENT mal à l'aise.

J' y crois pas.

Il l'a fait.

Je vais le tuer.

« Simon Ethan Grey comment as-tu osé ? ».

_Lucas._

Ou là ! Je sais pas se qui se passe mais je sens que sa vas chauffer.

Sarah a vraiment l'air énervée.

Et Simon vraiment l'air mal à l'aise.

« Tu lui as dit ».

OUCH, j'avais tord, Sarah n'est pas énervée elle est carrément furax.

C'est un accident ».

Pas très convaincante comme excuse.

« On s'était mis d'accord.

On devait le faire ensemble, et plus tard pas tout de suite ».

« Oui mais... ».

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne.

Tu avais promis ».

J'ai l'impression que Peyton veut s'en mêler, cependant quelque chose la retient.

Je scrute son regard.

Elle baisse les yeux, elle est un peu honteuse.

Je vois.

J'ignore ce qui c'est passé entre Peyton et Simon, mais il semblerait qu'elle lui est dévoilé un de nos secrets et qu'il en est fait de même, ce qui explique la colère de Sarah.

Moi je ne suis pas en colère contre Peyton, j'ai confiance en elle et si elle a parlé c'est qu'elle devait avoir une bonne raison de le faire.

De plus même si ce n'était pas le cas je crois que je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir elle est bien trop importante pour moi.

Mais je la connais ma Pey, suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'elle n'a pas agit sans raison.

La situation doit être vraiment grave.

Il faut que je sache ce qui se passe.

« C'est aussi mauvais que ça en a l'air ? ».

Sarah et Simon ont arrêté de se disputer, maintenant ils me dévisagent.

Mon intervention a du les surprendre.

Peyton acquiesce discrètement puis me réponds.

« Sarah et toi avait la même espérance de vie si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Mais pas pour les même raisons ».

Mon cœur rate un battement alors que la voix de Peyton se brise sur les derniers mots.

Oui je comprend.

Malheureusement je ne comprend que trop bien.

Je délaisse un instant ma Pey et me concentre sur Sarah.

« Toi aussi tu vas mourir ».

_Sarah._

Je ne comprends pas l'échange entre Lucas et Peyton.

Lucas me regarde.

« Toi aussi tu vas mourir ».

Cinq mots.

Juste cinq mots.

Et mon monde s'effondre.

Incrédule je fait face a mon frère qui hoche tristement la tête.

Ainsi ce que je redoutais et arriver.

Je m'en doutais depuis le premier jour, depuis la dispute entre Lucas, Nathan et Peyton.

J'avais raison, mais j'aurais préférée avoir tord pour une fois.

« Il faut que l'on se parle tout les quatre.

Mais pas ici.

Allons dans un lieu plus tranquille ».

Simon a raison, il faut que l'on mette les choses au claire.

Mais on doit le faire dans un endroit calme et surtout loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

_Peyton._

On se dirige tous ensemble vers le Tric.

En silence.

Je crois que les uns comme les autres nous avons peur d'entamer la conversation.

Je sens une prise se raffermir sur ma main.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir que c'est lui.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je suis heureuse.

Mon cœur bat la chamade dans ma poitrine, alors qu'une douce chaleur l'étreint.

Je me demande si c'est aussi ce qu'il éprouve.

Je sens tout au fond de moi que mes sentiments changent.

Ou bien peut être ont-ils toujours était là et qu'il refont surface parce qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai plus besoin de faire semblant.

J'ai déjà laissé passer ma chance une fois, non deux fois il n'est donc pas question que je commette cette erreur une troisième fois.

Je sors de mes pensées.

On est arrivé.

Je sors les clés de ma poche.

On entre, toujours de le silence le plus total.

Un silence que Simon est le premier a rompre.

« Qui commence ? ».

« Moi ».

Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que ça soit moi car si Lucas et Sarah soupçonne le secret de l'autre ils n'en n'ont pas confirmation et je ne crois pas que Simon soit prés a le faire, donc il ne reste plus que moi.

C'est décider.

Je me lance.

C'est partis pour un autre de ses monologue dont j'ai le secret.

« Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses a mettre au point tous ensemble.

Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés Lucas et moi avons tout de suite eu l'impression qu'il existait un lien entre nous quatre, je ne sais pas comment le dire, c'était comme si on se connaissaient déjà, comme si on c'étaient déjà rencontré par le passer.

C'est ce qui nous a poussé a vous faire confiance si rapidement et ce malgré notre situation à l'époque.

On ne savait pas ce que c'était mais c'est se qui nous a poussé vers vous.

Comme Simon le sais déjà, parce que je le lui ai dit, Lucas est malade, gravement malade et il m'a appris que c'était également ton cas Sarah.

Vos maladies sont différentes mais tout aussi dangereuses car potentiellement mortelle pour vous.

Simon et moi savons ce que c'est de voir la personne la plus importante de notre vie vivre avec une menace constante au dessus de la tête.

Sarah et Lucas vous vous savez ce que c'est que d'être différent alors que vous souhaitez plus que tout autres choses être comme tout le monde.

On ne peut pas vous promettre de ne plus avoir peur pour vous, de ne plus nous inquiété tout comme vous ne pouvez pas nous promettre d'être plus prudent ou encor d'être toujours là demain.

C'est un fait et nous devons tous l'accepter.

Maintenant ce que l'on peut vous promettre c'est d'être toujours là pour vous et vous vous pouvez toujours nous promettre d'essayez de toutes vos forces de vivre le plus longtemps possible.

Je sais que c'est un peu pompeux comme discours mais je crois que même si nous savions toutes ses choses instinctivement, parce que ça fait déjà un bout de temps que l'on vit avec, il était temps de les dires haut et fort afin de bien réaliser situation.

Bon voilà j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais a dire ».

Je suis soulagé, j'ai pu dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

Enfin presque.

Personne ne dit rien, ils méditent sans doute mon petit speach.

Lucas me prend la main.

Il pose son regard limpide sur moi.

En cet instant je suis si heureuse.

Je voudrais que ce moment ne cesse jamais.

Cette complicité que nous avons développer cet été c'est encor renforcé avec l'arrivée des jumeaux, on aurait pu croire que cela nous éloignerait même un peu.

Au contraire nous somme encor plus proche.

J'aimerais tant lui dire tout ce que je ressent pour lui.

Je crois qu'il le sait.

Mais après tout ce qui c'est passé avec Dan, Brooke, Nathan et Haley il n'est pas prés a entendre ce que j'ai a lui dire.

Et moi je ne suis pas prête a prononcé ces quelques mots.

Mais bientôt.

Bientôt je fixerais mon regard chocolat dans ses yeux azurs et je prononcerais ces mots que mon cœur hurle avec force depuis le jour de notre première rencontre.

I LOVE YOU.

…à suivre…

avantage de taper son texte à deux heures du matin : on est tranquille.

Inconvénient de taper son texte à deux heure du matin : on a pas les yeux en face des trous, bonjour les fautes de frappes !

Merci pour vos reviews n'hésiter pas a m'en laisser tout plein d'autres MICI v


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**Confidence et connivence.

Brooke.

J'avais dans l'idée de parlé en premier lieu de ma grossesse à Chris, mais je n'y arrive pas.

C'est beaucoup plus dur que je ne l'avais imaginé.

J'ai l'impression que si je veux arriver à lui parler il va me falloir un soutient et pour ça il va falloir que je parle de mon état à quelqu'un.

J'aimerais bien en faire part à Nathan et à Haley, mais ils m'évitent depuis que je leur ai annoncé que je renonçais à Lucas.

Je crois que quelques part ils m'en veulent d'avoir abandonnée aussi facilement.

Bien sur ils ne connaissent rien de ma situation actuelle, qui n'est pas très glorieuse d'ailleurs.

Bon ma décision est prise.

J'en parle d'abord à Nathan et Haley ensuite j'irais voir Chris.

Nathan

Brooke est venue nous voir tout à l'heure.

Au début je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui parler à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Je lui en voulais à mort.

Heureusement Haley m'a convaincu de rester et d'avoir une explication avec elle.

Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses.

Mais pas à ça…

Maintenant je comprend mieux pourquoi elle a renoncé à Lucas.

Il y a sa grossesse, mais aussi le faites qu'elle est persuadée que Lucas est amoureux de Peyton.

Pour être honnête je le crois moi aussi.

Je suppose que c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté Brooke, mais que je ne peux plus m'encadré Peyton.

Jaloux.

Je suis jaloux.

Jaloux de la place que Peyton occupe dans le cœur de Lucas.

Une place plus importante que la mienne.

Je crois que je suis en train de devenir complètement cinglé.

Je suis devenus jaloux et possessif.

Ce n'est même pas pour une femme.

Même pas pour ma femme.

NON.

C'est pour mon frère.

Faux vraiment que je sois barré pour me mettre a haïr toutes les personnes qui s'approchent trop prés de Lucas.

Peyton, Simon, Sarah et même Haley, Keith et Karen.

Je me suis comporté comme le dernier des s avec lui et maintenant tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il refasse partis de ma vie.

Comme avant.

Je sais que ça ne vas pas être simple.

Surtout après tout ce que je lui ai fait.

Au fond Peyton avait raison.

Lucas n'a fait que me protéger et moi comment je l'ai remercié ?

Je lui ai fait de mal.

Je l'ai rejeté.

Pire.

J'ai même été jusqu'à lui dire qu'il n'était plus rien pour moi.

Ni mon frère.

Ni même un ami.

Je ressemble de plus en plus à Dan dans ma manière d'agir.

Qui l'eu cru ?

Moi qui est tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Je sais que lui aussi a cette possessivité vis-à-vis de Lucas.

Même s'il préférait mourir plutôt que de l'admettre.

On est vraiment tous taré dans cette famille.

Faudrait qu'on songe a entreprendre une thérapie de groupe.

Je me demande si il en existe une sur le comportement obsessionnel, possessif et destructeur vis-à-vis de Lucas Scott.

Va falloir que je me renseigne.

C'est une question qui mérite d'être approfondie.

D'où nous viens cette obsessionnelle possessivité pour mon frère ?

Je sais je me répète, mais quand même.

Tous les homme de la famille sont atteint par cette étrange maladie.

Mon père, moi et même Keith j'en suis sur.

Malade.

On est tous une bande de dégénéré du bulbe dans cette famille.

Sûrement un problème d'hérédité.

Oui c'est ça !

C'est héréditaire, comment l'expliquer aussi non ?

Haley

Brooke est enceinte.

WOUHAOU.

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle là.

Je me doutais bien, qu'il y avait une raison a son renoncement à Lucas.

Il est certain qu'il aurait pu lui pardonner bien des choses.

Mais pas celle là.

De plus je crois qu'elle a raison.

Lucas aime Peyton.

Peyton aime Lucas

Je ne voudrais pas être méchante mais c'est entièrement de sa faute si elle en est là.

Lucas aurait pu oublier Peyton avec elle.

Mais sa 'trahison' les a poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Et il existe aujourd'hui entre eux un sentiment qui va bien au delà de l'amour.

Un lien indéfectible…indestructible.

Je sais que pour reconquérir l'amitié de Lucas je dois avant tout gagner la confiance de Peyton.

Il ne nous pardonnera jamais si elle ne le veux pas.

Ce n'est pas avec Lucas ou avec Peyton qu'il faut composait mais avec Leyton.

Ils sont un tout.

Deux corps, un seul cœur, une seule âme.

Deux être, une entité.

Je l'ai compris, ainsi que Nathan.

Mais lui ne l'a pas accepté contrairement à moi.

Je sais pourquoi.

Il est jaloux de Peyton.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi.

Moi je crois que je sais.

Dan, Nathan et même Keith en son temps, ne sont pas des enfants de cœur.

Ils ont une grande part de noirceur en eux.

Des sentiments négatif.

Tels que la jalousie, la colère, l'envie et j'en passe des vertes et des meilleures.

Ce n'est pas le cas de Lucas.

Ce dont ils ne se rendent pas comptes, c'est que le gentillesse et la compassion de Lucas ont le pouvoir d'influencer le cœur des gens.

De les rendre meilleurs.

Inconsciemment c'est ce qu'il cherche.

Cette douceur, cette chaleur humaine qui leur fait défaut.

Tout le monde dit que Keith est en partis responsable de l'évolution de Lucas.

Que c'est un peu grâce à lui si il est devenu le garçon franc et généreux qu'il est aujourd'hui.

C'est faux.

C'est Lucas qui a transformé la graine de voyou alcoolique qu'était Keith en cet homme droit et juste que l'on connaît aujourd'hui.

Il en vas de même pour Nathan.

Encor une fois tout le monde dit que c'est par amour pour moi qu'il a changé.

Et encor une fois c'est faux.

Moi je dit que c'est pour son frère.

Il est devenu quelqu'un de bien pour moi parce qu'il savait que si je le rejetais, Lucas le rejetterais aussi.

Bien sur tout ça se fait inconsciemment.

Indépendamment de leur volonté.

Lucas est nécessaire à leur équilibre.

Vital même.

C'est la raison pour laquelle ils s'accrochent à lui.

Il a le don de rendre les gens plus humain.

C'est sans doute étrange de présenter les choses ainsi.

Mais je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'autre mots pour le décrire.

Ceci est un fait, et je ne peux le nier.

Ainsi va ma vie.

Ainsi va nos vies.

Lucas est comme un soleil.

Le centre de notre unviers.

Et nous gravitons autour de lui, telle des planètes a la recherche d'un peu de chaleur.

J'ai cependant comme un mauvais pressentiment qui m'étreint le cœur depuis quelque temps.

Qu'adviendras t il de nous si il venait à disparaître.

J'ai peur.

Rachel.

J'en ai marre.

Ca fait plus d'une heure que je cherche Chris et je le voit nul part.

D'habitude il est toujours collé aux basques de l'intello.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Cet idiot trouve le moyen de se volatiliser juste quand j'ai besoin de lui.

Je ne suis pas stupide.

J'ai bien remarqué son manège avec Haley.

Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui trouve d'ailleurs.

Enfin bref passons.

Le fait est que j'ai pris soins de me renseigner.

Je sais que par le passé il est parvenu à séparer Haley et Nathan, il est même parvenu a l'emmener à New York, il était presque arrivé à ses fins, le plus dur semblait être fait…mais voilà Lucas c'est mêler de l'histoire et au final Haley est revenue vers Nathan.

Pourquoi cette histoire m'intéresse ?

C'est simple Chris recommence son manège avec l'intello et si il veut parvenir à ses fins cette fois si, il a tout intérêt à ce que Lucas reste loin du coule Naley.

Et moi si je veux mettre la main sur l'autre beau gosse j'ai tout intérêt à se qu'il ne se rabiboche pas avec Nathan, ça pourrait le faire retomber dans les bras de Brooke.

Chris est moi avons donc des problèmes différents, mais dont la solution pour les résoudre et la même.

Tenir Lucas loin de Brooke, Nathan et Haley.

Bon après y faudra que je m'occupe de l'autre pom om girl raté et des siamois, mais tant que Lucas reste loin de Brooke le reste devrait être du gâteau.

Tiens quand on parle du loup, il montre le bout de son museau.

Chris Keller daigne enfin se montrais.

Chris.

Je crois que je viens de passer dans la quatrième dimension.

Je suis actuellement avec Rachel en train de fomentais un plan pour maintenir Lucas Scott en dehors de nos vies.

Ou plutôt de la mienne car Rachel elle elle le veux dans sa vie, ou dans son lit plus précisément.

Enfin bref passons.

Le plus important c'est que si ça fonctionne j'aurais d'avantage de marge d'action pour séduire Haley.

Tant qu'il ne sera pas réconcilier avec son frère Nathan ne fera aucun cas de moi.

Donc c'est tout bénèf…

Oui mais c'est bien beau tout ça mais reste encor à savoir comment si prendre.

Et surtout s'assuraient que Peyton ne sera pas dans les parages pour tout gâcher.

Rachel/ Chris.

Notre plan est simple il faut amener Nathan et Lucas a se disputer.

Une dispute encor plus importante que celle du moi dernier.

Une dispute qui signera la fin du couple Luthan.

Notre rôle…

Semer les graines de la discorde dans les jours a venir.

Arroser.

Et pour fini quand elle auront germer, pousser les deux frères a se revoir.

Et là…

Rachel.

Le rôle de Chris consistera à s'assurer que leur dispute soit vraiment violente et ne mène pas à une réconciliation.

Chris.

Le rôle de Rachel consistera a maintenir Haley, Brooke et Peyton loin de Lucas et de Nathan afin qu'elle ne soit pas tentées de calmer le jeu.

Rachel/ Chris.

Et si tout se passe comme prévu ils ne nous resteras plus qu'a nous baissez pour ramasser les morceaux.

… à suivre…

J'avoues que je me suis un ti peu lâcher sur ce chapitre.

Désolée pour les fans de Bruka mais c'est un couple qui me tape un peu sur les nerfs.

Dans cette fic Lucas n'est pas amoureux de Brooke et fo pas rêver aucune chance qu'il lui pardonne et l'aide a élever son enfant.

VIVE LEYTON.

Je vous remercies pour vos reviews qui me font toujours chaud au cœur (et voui j'en ai un…Comment ça avec tout ce que je fait subir a Lucas sa reste encor a prouvé !

Zet méchant je vais me plaindre à mon poisson rouge…)

Merci de ne pas tenir compte de mon orthographe qui est plus que catastrophique !


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Qui sème le vent…**

_**Chris**_

C'est pas croyable de voir comment le plan de Rachel fonctionne trop bien, ça fait plus d'un quart d'heure que je vois Lucas et Nathan s'engueulaient et y n'y vont pas de main morte.

Simon essaye vainement de les séparés depuis tout à l'heure… c'est trop marrant.

Il y a quand même une chose qui me chiffonne, il à l'air inquiet.

Voir même terrifier.

NON

Je dois me faire des idées.

Et puis de toute façon ça ne me concerne pas.

Le plan de Rachel fonctionne et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

J'ai plus qu'a attendre patiemment quelques jours et Haley me tomberas dans les bras.

Comme quoi les plans les plus simples sont souvent les meilleurs.

Reste à espérait que Rachel parvienne à tenir Haley et Peyton loin de Nathan et de Lucas sinon le plan tombe à l'eau, elles seules peuvent calmer les deux frères ennemis.

Quoique si je me fit aux éclats de voix il y à l'air d'y avoir une belle engueulade de ce cotés là aussi.

Ah !!!

Y à Simon, le bon samaritain, qui cherche à s'interposer entre Nathan et Lucas.

Nathan le repousse.

Et moi je ne peux m'empêcher de le fixer.

Il se dégage quelque chose de lui…

…de la peur.

Il a peur.

Pas pour lui,

mais pour Lucas qu'il ne lâche pas du regard.

Je ne l'avais pas remarquer avant mais il est vrai que Lucas n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

Il est pâle, très pâle, trop pâle.

Sa respiration s'accélère.

Il halète, comme si il avait du mal a fairE entrer de l'air dans ses poumons.

Et c'est à ce moment là que cela se produit...

Comme dans un de ses vieux film en noir et blanc, la scène se passe au ralentis juste sous mes yeux.

Sans que rien ne le laisse prévoir…Lucas s'effondre.

Au même instant deux cris, de deux personnes distinctes, de deux endroits différents, fusent.

LUCAS/ SARAH

_**Nathan**_

Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivé là.

Je ne sais pas grand-chose c'est dernier temps.

Tout à commencer il y a quelques jours par une remarque de Chris « Lucas à l'air de bien se marrait avec ses nouveaux amis ».

Cette simple phrase m'a mit en rogne.

Alors que moi je me prend la tête depuis des jours pour essayer d'arranger les choses avec lui, Môssieur s'amuse et prend du bon temps avec ses nouveaux amis.

Sans moi.

Je crois que c'est surtout ça qui m'a fait du mal.

Et puis Cris et Rachel on fait d'autres réflexions du même genres toute au longs de cette semaine, aussi quand j'ai appris que Lucas était aller au gymnase avec Simon, certainement pour faire une partie de basket avec lui, j'ai vu rouge et j'ai craqué.

Il voulait bien jouer avec ce type qu'il ne connaît que depuis quelques semaines et il ne veux même pas m'adresser la parole à moi…son propre frère.

J'ai craqué.

Je me suis rendu au gymnase pour balancer à mon frère tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

Résultat ?!?

Ca fait un quart d'heure qu'on s'engueule comme des chiffonniers avec pour spectateur Chris, qui compte les pointe, et Simon qui lui essaye de nous calmer.

On est pas tendre l'un avec l'autre.

Enfin c'est surtout moi qui n'y vais pas avec les dos de la cuillère.

Je lui reproche tout.

Tout ce qui m'est arrivé de mal dans ma vie ses derniers mois.

Le départ de Haley…mon accident…tout.

Absolument tout.

Je sais que je fait preuve de mauvaise fois.

Que je n'ai pas vraiment quoique se soit à lui reprocher.

Au contraire.

Il est le seul à être toujours rester à mes cotés, à m'avoir soutenu, consoler…

Aujourd'hui j'ai perdu tout ça et sa me fait mal.

Tellement mal que je veux lui faire mal à mon tour, pour qu'il sache ce que je ressent.

Et maintenant voilà l'autre idiot qui se mêle de cette histoire qui ne regarde pas.

Je le pousse.

Il tombe.

Je m'en fiche.

Je regarde Chris pour voir si le spectacle lui plait.

Son regard est hésitant.

Il passe de Simon à Lucas et de Lucas à Simon dans des mouvements incertains.

Je craque et dit des mots que je regrette à peine ont-ils franchis la barrière que forme mes lèvres.

« Je regrette que tu sois mon frère. J'aurais préféré ne jamais te rencontrer. J'aurais préféré que tu meurt dans l'accident de voiture l'an dernier, ainsi je n'aurais pas tant souffert par ta faute.

Je te hais ».

J'ai dit ces mots terribles que je ne pense pas.

Je vois Lucas et même Chris qui se figent.

Et puis comme dans un film que l'on passerait au ralentis je vois mon frère qui s'effondre à même le sol.

Je vois Simon qui se précipite vers lui tout en hurlant son nom.

Et au même moment j'entend la voix de Peyton scander, dans un timing parfait, le nom de Sarah.

… à suivre …

Je sais c'est court mais je dois avouer pour ma défense que la reprise et dur **TT !!!**

Si vous avez envie de dire deux mots à l'auteur sadique suivez le guide LOL

Il ne doit pas rester plus de trois ou quatre chapitres. Et oui c'est bientôt la fin. v


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : … récolte la tempête !**

**Peyton**

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça arrive ?

Pourquoi maintenant ?

Nous avions enfin une chance de pouvoir être heureux.

Nous venions de nous faire des amis.

Nous allions enfin avoir cette vie dont nous rêvions, cette vie que nous nous sommes construit dans nos rêves, cette vie à laquelle nous avions si souvent fait allusion cet été lorsque nous étions seul au monde Lucas et moi.

Ils ne pouvaient pas nous laisser tranquille ? est ce que c'était trop demander ?

Et maintenant par leur faute je vais sûrement perdre Lucas.

Je revois sans cesse dans ma tête cette scène qui tourne au cauchemar. Je revoie Rachel se disputant avec Sarah, je revoie Sarah demander à Rachel de nous laisser en paix et surtout, surtout je revoie Rachel pousser Sarah et je revoie cette dernière tomber sur les gradins.

Un clou.

C'est tout petit un clou.

Et pourtant c'est peut être ce tout petit clou de rien du tout, ce tout petit clou qui dépasser d'une planche, c'est peut être lui qui va causer la mort de mon amie.

Je me souviens avoir hurler de le nom de Sarah.

Je me souviens m'être précipiter vers elle est avoir fait pression sur la blessure qu'elle c'était faite a l'abdomen. Une blessure pas vraiment grave. Juste quelques points de sutures et c'est bon.

C'est comme ça que ça aurait du ce passer. C'est comme ça que ça se serais passé pour n'importe qui, mais Sarah n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est mon amie et elle est hémophile.

J'ai encor sur les mains la sensation de ce liquide poisseux, de ce sang qui s'écoulait en grande quantité hors du corps de mon amie sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

Mais le plus horrible dans cette scène ce n'est pas le sang, ce n'est pas la douleur dans les yeux de Sarah, ce n'est pas la sensation d'impuissance qui m'habiter alors que je voyais mon amie lutter pour rester consciente, ce n'est rien de tout cela.

Le plus horrible dans cette scène c'est le moment ou j'ai entendu Simon crier le nom de Lucas.

Le plus horrible c'est quand je me suis tournée vers l'endroit d'où provenais ce crie et que j'ai vu le corps de Lucas gisant inconscient sur le sol du gymnase.

Le plus horrible c'est quand j'ai croisé le regard de Simon et que dans ses yeux j'ai vu une chose qui se refléter certainement dans les miens également, nous avions échoué dans la mission que nous nous étions fixés et maintenant Sarah et Lucas aller en payer les conséquences.

Et maintenant ?

Maintenant on attend et on espère.

**Nathan **

Qu'est ce j'ai fait ?

Peyton m'avait pourtant mis en garde, mais moi je n'ai rien voulu entendre.

Je le savais, quelque part au fond de moi je savais que Lucas était malade, mais je n'ai pas voulu regarder la vérité en face car admettre la maladie de Lucas c'était admettre que j'allais le perdre.

Le perdre.

C'est probablement ce qui va arriver et c'est entièrement de ma faute.

Dans ce gymnase tout à l'heure j'était tellement en colère contre lui, et j'était tellement persuadé d'avoir toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir, mais encor une fois je me trompais.

Ce n'est pas moi qui avait des raisons d'être en colère, le seul qui avait ce droit c'était Lucas.

Je me suis comporter comme le dernier des s avec lui et je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

Au fond Peyton à raison je ne mérite pas d'avoir un frère comme lui.

Seigneur faite qu'il s'en sorte, je ne peux pas vivre sans mon frère, je ne veux pas vivre sans mon frère.

Laisser moi une chance de me faire pardonner, je sais que se sera dur mais je veux avoir une chance de lui prouvais qu'il peux compter sur moi tout comme je peux compter sur lui.

Je veux une chance de me comporter comme un frère doit le faire.

S'il vous plait.

Tout ce que je veux c'est une chance.

Une toute petite chance.

**Brooke**

Je me demande ou toute cette histoire va nous mener.

Quand je regarde en arrière et que je vois tout le chemin que l'on a déjà parcouru je ne peux que contempler toutes les erreurs que nous avons commises, se sont elles qui nous ont conduit ici aujourd'hui.

Quand je voit le désespoir de Peyton, quand je contemple celui de Nathan ou que je m'arrête sur le regard vide de Haley, je ne peux que constater tout le gâchis que nous avons fait de nos vies.

Regardez moi, j'ai à peine 17 ans et je suis enceinte d'un type qui n'en a strictement rien à faire de moi. Regardez Lucas lui aussi n'a que 17 ans est où se trouve t il à l'heure où tout les jeunes sortes des cours pour rentrer chez eux ou se retrouver entre amis ? lui il se trouve seul sur une table d'opération. Seul a se battre pour sa vie.

Je l'aime.

Mais égoïstement je suis heureuse que cela ne soit pas réciproque car ainsi ce n'est pas moi qui souffre le plus de cette histoire.

Je sais que même si Lucas ne survit pas , moi je vais m'en sortir.

Ecoutez moi, le garçon que j'aime va peut être mourir et moi au lieu de m'en faire pour lui ou de chercher à réconforter Peyton, Nathan ou Haley je suis là a ne penser qu'a moi.

Je penser avoir changer.

Et c'est vrai, mais ai-je changé pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ?

**Haley**

Pourquoi est ce que c'est si long ?

Pourquoi personne ne viens nous dire ce qui se passe ?

Cela fait déjà deux heures que l'on ai là a attendre des nouvelles de Lucas et on ne sais toujours rien.

Je me sens complètement vider.

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve et que rien de ce qui se passe en ce moment n'est réel, il me suffit pourtant de voir le regarde perdu de Nathan ou encor celui de Peyton pour comprendre que je ne me trouve pas dans un rêve mais dans un cauchemar.

Une part de moi pense à Lucas, et une autre part de moi pense à Sarah.

Les médecins l'on placé dans une chambre tout à l'heure et Simon est aller la rejoindre.

Je crois que Peyton aurais aimé l'accompagné pour prendre des nouvelles de son amie mais seul la famille est autorisé à la voir pour le moment.

Je crois aussi qu'il est particulièrement difficile à Peyton d'attendre des nouvelles de Lucas avec nous.

Après tout c'est de notre faute si nous en somme arrivés là.

**Peyton**

J'ai peur.

Je ne veux pas perdre Lucas, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

J'entend des bruits de pas qui s'approche de moi.

Je sais que c'est pour moi que l'on viens.

Mais je ne veux pas faire face à la personne qui se dresse désormais devant moi car j'ai la certitude qu'il vient de se passer quelque chose de grave, et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'est cette chose.

Je garde la tête obstinément fixer sur le sol, je sais qui se trouve devant moi, mais je ne veux pas le voir, je ne veux pas croiser son regard, je veux garder l'illusion que tout va redevenir comment avant.

Juste quelques minute…encor quelques minutes s'il vous plait…c'est tout ce que je demande…quelques minutes d'illusion.

Je me décide enfin à l'affronter.

Simon se tient là ! Debout devant moi, les yeux baigner de larmes et je comprend que les choses ne redeviendrons jamais comme avant.

Sarah nous à quitter…

**FIN**

Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue est ça en sera finit de cette histoire.

Vous êtes priez de laissèrent l'auteuse en vie et en un seul morceau MERCI

BISOUS Cashie


	10. épilogue

**Le petit népilogue **

PEYTHON

Il pleut….

…

…

…

Il pleut…

…

…

…

C'est la seule information que mon cerveau parvient a enregistrer

…

…

…

Je n'entend pas les mots du prêtre qui prononce l'éloge funèbre.

Je n'entend pas les sanglots.

Je n'entend pas le bruit du vent.

…

…

…

Je n'ai conscience que de la pluie qui tombe.

Ce n'est pas une averse.

Ce n'est qu'une fine bruine qui tombe goutte à goutte.

…

…

…

Comme dans un rêve je vois le premier cercueil s'enfoncer lentement dans la terre.

En vérité non, il ne s'enfonce pas dans le terre, on le descend simplement dans un trou.

Est-ce vraiment ainsi qui doit se finir la vie de Sarah.

Est-ce vraiment cela le dernier souvenir que je vais garder de mon amie.

Est-ce aussi le dernier souvenir que je vais garder de LUI.

…

…

…

Un second cercueil qui s'enfonce tout aussi doucement que le premier dans la terre.

…

…

…

Je sens Nathan à mes cotés.

Il pose un main sur mon épaule en signe de réconfort.

Je ne veux pas de se réconfort.

Mais je n'ai pas non plus la force de me dégager de son étreinte.

…

…

…

Je me sens vide.

…

…

…

D'abord elle.

Puis LUI.

…

…

…

On c'était fait une promesse.

On avait fait un serment.

Que reste t il de tout cela ?

…

…

…

Rien.

…

…

…

Que du vide.

…

…

…

Engloutit dans un trou.

…

…

…

Engloutit comme leurs cercueils.

Comme leurs vies.

Comme ma vie.

…

…

…

L'enterrement vient de se terminer.

Nathan ne veut pas me laisser seule.

Il s'inquiète.

Mais moi je ne veux pas de lui.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui.

J'ai besoin d'eux.

…

…

…

J'arrive enfin a destination.

Je pousse lentement la porte de la chambre.

Je ne veux pas faire de bruit.

Je ne veux pas le réveiller si jamais il dort.

Il finira par se réveiller.

Mais je ne veux pas que cela se passe trop tôt, même si cela sera toujours trop tôt.

A son réveil il lui, nous, faudra faire face à l'horrible vérité.

…

…

…

Dors Lucas dors.

…

…

…

Tu finiras bien par te réveiller.

…

…

…

Dors Lucas dors.

…

…

…

Parce que quand tu ouvriras les yeux il te faudra faire face à l'horrible vérité.

…

…

…

Dors Lucas dors.

…

…

…

Tu as bien le temps avant que je ne te raconte comment Nathan veux te retrouver.

Avant que je ne te raconte combien Haley tiens a toi.

Avant que je ne te dise que Brooke ne changera jamais.

Avant que tu ne sache que désormais il n'y a plus que toi et moi.

Avant que tu n'apprennes que Sarah et Simon nous ont quittés à jamais.

…

…

…

Dors Lucas dors.

…

…

…

Quand tu ouvriras les yeux je te dirais que le cœur qui bats dans ta poitrine n'est pas le tiens mais celui d'un autre.

Je te dirais le sacrifice d'un ami qui ne pouvais vivre sans sa sœur et qui choisis de la rejoindre en te faisant dont de sa vie.

Je te dirais ses sentiments qui me rongent le cœur.

…

…

…

Dors Lucas dors.

…

…

…

Tu sauras tout cela bien assez tôt.

…

…

…

Dors Lucas dors.

Et ne t'inquiète pas.

Je suis là et je veille sur toi.

**§FIN§ **

Bon aller que tous ceux et toutes celles d'entre vous qui on cru que j'avais (encor TT !!!) tuer Lucas lève la main.

C'est qui la plus sadique (grand sourire)…


End file.
